


弄假成真（上）

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	弄假成真（上）

楼主：一撮小绿毛

新人贴！

一觉醒来发现傻子老公是霸道总裁还骗了我的婚。如题，来问大家我该怎么办啊……

————————————————————————

1L

沙发！！！！！！

2L

1L是我的！！！

3L回复1L

您母胎solo吗，手速这么快？

4L

3L你才是狗吧，打这么多字为什么能抢到2L和3L？

5L

歪楼啦！都没人帮帮LZ吗？

6L

5L目测是小天使！

7L

好了好了都别吵了！LZ是不是能描述一下具体情况呢？！！

8L楼主

感谢7L啦٩( 'ω' )و 事情是这样哒，我因为年龄原因被家里拉去相亲，但女方并不喜欢我，只是她家里不同意她和她喜欢的人在一起所以才来的，当然我们之间没有那种感情啦。

结婚时新娘子逃婚和她喜欢的人私奔，导致我的婚礼没办法进行下去了(๑•́ωก̀๑)

9L

抱紧我们的LZ，这种女人太可恶了叭！

10L

附议，现在连女人都是大屁眼子了吗？？？

11L

男人才全是大猪蹄子呢！没看到男方女方根本不爱彼此吗？

12L

LS搞什么性别歧视？？而且LZ就是男孩子，你这样说考虑过人家感受吗？

13L

大家慎言，我同意LSS的男女之间根本没有喜欢的说法，那女方想和喜欢的人在一起这不对吗？

14L回复13L

那为什么还要答应相亲？

15L回复14L

是父母的责任吧，棒打鸳鸯！

16L

看情况就是LZ和那位女孩子表面看起来很般配所以才想撮合在一起吧……

17L回复16L

真的好过分！用“门当户对”这个词耽误了三个人。

18L

那LZ的婚礼不就没有办下去吗？！

19L楼主

是哒……其实我和她没有那么般配，我觉得吧，大抵只是随便找一个外姓人以后好少瓜分家产吧，毕竟那女孩儿也不是独生女，以后的孩子也不会是继承人ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)因为我家亲戚也不多，来的都是女方家里的亲戚，所以一时间都在看我笑话(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)

20L

这LZ还能忍？！

21L

屏幕这头都气疯了！

22L

这群人也太可恶了！心疼LZ！

23L

可是这和标题有什么关系呢？LZ的……老公……？

24L

卧槽，是我想的那样吗？（突然兴奋

25L

LZ不是男孩子吗？？？

26L

有老公的意思是……我想的那个意思吗？

27L

有趣。

28L

靠，同性恋，这也太恶心了。

29L

LS什么意思？人家的事情您也要出来管？手未免伸得太长了吧？

30L

呵呵。真是哪儿都有自我正义的网络小警察呢～

31L

回复这种人都觉得脏！而且你不会看看清楚，人可是被骗了婚哎！也可能不是啊！

32L

就是说也可能是直男被强行……？

33L

我去！那LZ真的太可怜了！

34L

LZ呢！！！大家先别瞎猜！

35L

对啊对啊！先看LZ怎么说吧！

36L楼主

谢谢大家（*/∇＼*）我是喜欢肤白貌美大长腿的大胸女孩儿哒，特别来劲内种(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧不过要是男的我也不是不能接受，只要我真心喜欢♡～

37L

LZ真是三观很正的天使啊（抹眼泪

38L

男女平等，恋爱自由，LZ棒！

39L

可是现在LZ是被骗婚了哎！能离吗？

40L

就是啊，不过这个要素也太过多了吧！傻子老公？

41L

还有霸总……

42L

所以LZ老公是装成傻子骗了LZ吧？

43L

脑补一出大戏……

44L

我觉得最关键的是LZ老公一开始爱不爱他吧？

45L

我同意LS，如果是因为爱你欺骗你结婚的话，那是善意的谎言。

46L

这个桥段想想就好甜哦///

47L回复46L

莫急，现实往往是残酷的。

48L回复47L

您太过分了。

49L楼主

其实我也不清楚啦…我没想到他居然是总裁_(:з」∠)_因为他那个时候装成傻子，女方逃婚，周围都是嘲笑声，他给我解了围然后咱俩就稀里糊涂结婚了，可就算结婚了，我看他没人管就带回家想当弟弟养着，没想到没过多久他就变成了霸道总裁……还是很莫名其妙的内种。但是我想了想，既然他是总裁，那他应该也是为了逃避家族联姻才会找上我吧( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )

50L

大家别说LZ老公这个称呼了，根本就不爱LZ，都是虚的qnq

51L

我为LZ爆哭啊啊啊啊啊啊！您也太善良了，“看他没人管就带回家想当弟弟养着”天哪！这样的哥哥来一打好吗？！

52L

但是这样骗婚的霸总不能选择离婚吗？

53L

LZ我娶你吧qaq我胸很大的那种女的，D的那种。

54L

LS克制一点，请这位小哥看看我，我肤白貌美大长腿的那种女的！

55L

你们这群人都给我克制一点！！！

56L

话说LZ既然是被骗婚，那离婚也很容易吧？为什么好像在犹豫呢？

57L

对哎，如果很愤慨的话都不会发帖，直接风风火火走民政局啊！

58L

等下！LZ不会被限制自由了吧！就是那种软禁，不准离婚的那种！

59L

这尼玛是小说情节吧？？？

60L

现实往往比小说魔幻吧。

61L

你瞧大河〇的〇命机不就是未来现实改编的吗（滑稽

62L

无言反驳。

63L

不会吧！LZ呢？！

64L

有些极端的人为了逃联姻也不是不可能吧！！！毕竟有大河〇的〇命机在前了！

65L

你们在说些啥？什么大河〇的〇命机？

66L

请LS关注时事新闻：HK暴乱，戆肚将何去何从。

67L回复66L

不是写成戆肚吧。

68L回复67L

我觉得他们是。

69L回复68L

哦，那的确是。

70L

@一撮小绿毛 ！！！

71L

@一撮小绿毛 LZ快来！

72L

@一撮小绿毛 LZ不会已经被发现了吧…

73L

天…我不敢想…@一撮小绿毛

74L

LZ真的很可爱一男孩儿的亚子，明明经历了这么多奇奇怪怪的事情，说话还会这么可爱地带着颜文字。

75L

说实话，我想要嫁LZ。

76L

我也……

77L

可爱男孩子我的菜…

78L

LZ还没回来……真的没有发生什么吗？

79L

要不是不知道LZ在哪儿，我已经要奔过去解救LZ了。

80L

现在真是世风日下……LZ这样的小可爱都骗，什么人啊这是……

81L

可是我倒是觉得LZ还有许多难言之隐啊。

82L

嗯……我也有这种感觉。

83L

先不要一棒子打死，如果LZ还更就问问他，如果没有…就先考虑报警……

84L

这种事情居然真的能在现实中遇到吗？我一直觉得这就是小说情节。

85L

现实往往就是会给你一巴掌。

86L

这草蛋的生活。

87L

说起来我之前倒是真有听说过W市出过一个富翁的儿子是个傻子。

88L回复87L

莫非是知情人士？？？

89L回复88L

也只是听说，那个富家子在和家里闹，一直拒绝和别人联姻，闹到离家出走。

90L

那那那那那LZ岂不是……

91L

靠，他不要LZ，我要！

92L

就是啊，LZ多可爱，想嫁///

93L

我现在就希望LZ没事。

94L

@一撮小绿毛 LZ怎么还没回来？

95L

@一撮小绿毛 LZ快回来！

96L楼主

嚯嚯嚯，居然更了那么多，您各位圈儿我跟叫魂似的哈哈哈，太抱歉惹<(_ _)>我刚没看到。

97L

LZ总算回来了！

98L

没出什么事吧！？

99L楼主

没有，就是他回来了。刚刚在藏手机。

100L

100楼！

101L

可恶！我的100L！

102L

感觉情况好紧急啊，LZ颜文字都不打了！！

103L楼主

是哒，因为现在他正给我做饭，我偷摸在被窝里给各位发呐٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

104L

我幻想小男孩儿窝在小棉被里边儿冒出一个头仔仔细细地打字awsl

105L

阿伟活了。

106L

安详吐血。

107L

这算是软禁吗？不过还要偷偷摸摸发啊。

108L

LZ莫怕，地址在哪里，咱们来救你！

109L楼主

我刚刚去看了大家刷的楼，太感谢大家上心了(❁´ω`❁)其实真的没事。

110L

真的吗？LZ不要骗我们呐！

111L

可是为什么要藏手机呢，要是不害怕被发现的话。

112L

对啊对啊。

113L楼主

呜(´ﾟωﾟ｀)其实我是有点对他畏惧，因为他气场好大哦…然然然后就是…我，我好像有点喜欢他，但是但是就就就就是一点，真的就一点点，然后，然后我不知道该怎么办，然后…然后就是我怕他不喜欢我，就是就是为了逃联姻m(._.)m

114L

我居然能感受到LZ在屏幕那头害羞地咬手手。

115L

我吐血了，LZ太可爱了。

116L

一个小男孩儿握着手机戳戳戳屏幕打字，有点小结巴，小脸有点红！！

117L

又歪楼啦！！但是小男孩儿我可以！！

118L

LZ缺麻麻吗？

119L

（举手）我可以！！当妈！！！

120L楼主

那个那个，其实我没有很年轻啦，虽然我不想承认……我是83年哒(´๑•_•๑)

121L

我是之前说要当妈的…您比我大一轮。

122L楼主回复121L

(┯_┯)您不要太过分嘛。

123L

LZ缺妹妹吗？

124L

LZ缺妈妈吗？

125L

哈哈哈LS还没放弃当妈吗？

126L

居然还没放弃！

127L回复126L

为什么要放弃！LZ真的可爱，特别是这种年龄差的少年感不觉得很少有吗？那个富家子如果不要，我是追定了！

128L

+1

129L

+2

130L

+10086

131L

+身份证号

132L

nsdd

133L

说实话，我想康康LZ的皂片。

134L

我也！

135L

可爱的男孩子是不会不好看的！！！

136L

请求W市大百科定位LZ美颜。

137L

喂喂！歪楼得也太厉害啦，楼主呐！后续怎么样呢，那个富家子到底对你好不好啊？怎么就突然从傻子变成霸总的呢？中间发生了什么？！！

138L

对对对，耽误之急还是先关心LZ最在意的人吧！八字还没一撇呢！

139L

@一撮小绿毛 万一他也喜欢你呢？！对不对！

140L楼主

谢谢您各位嘞！他特别好啦，嘿嘿(º﹃º )他让我把工作辞了呆在家里，他负责养我。

141L

啊啊啊，我吃霸道总裁攻x可爱奶气受！！！

142L

有一、、好磕……

143L

突然就吃到了狗粮……

144L

挺秃然的（摸摸没有头发的脑袋

145L

我变秃了也变强了！

146L

论单手狗随时随地都能受到的一万点伤害。

147L

LZ不觉得他喜欢你吗？

148L

其实我觉得霸总这样对LZ其实表达出的好感还是很明显的…

149L

大家慢着！人家可是骗婚！！要是LZ跑掉了还不是要再找？！

150L

对哦…万一对LZ好只是为了图自己方便逃联姻的话…

151L

啊！！我喜欢的cp没一个HE啊！！！尼玛啊！！

152L

这年头，男人的确，都是大猪蹄子（烟

153L

LS有历经风雨的沧桑感啊。

154L楼主

他说是因为不太安全啦，所以希望我辞掉，我虽然知道，但是我真的挺喜欢那份工作哒Ծ‸Ծ

155L

哎哎是什么工作呀！突然好好奇！

156L楼主回复155L

酒吧驻唱啦。

157L

那那，LZ是W市的吗？说到W市，最有名的酒吧就属忙蜂了吧！！！

158L

真的吗！？我前一阵子还去过那里啊！

159L回复158L

自从那里有个小主唱不干了之后就没去了。

160L回复159L

对对对，那个小主唱几天前辞…职……了。

161L

盲生你发现了华点。

162L

不会就是LZ吧！！！！！！啊！！！！！我爱你Wowkie！！！！！

163L

卧槽啊！！！！！

164L

W神！您收了我！！！！

165L

为啥炸出这么多人的？？

166L

LS不是W市的人吧！忙蜂是W市最大最热的酒吧，就是因为里面有个红人！就是咱们W神！好多人慕名而来啊！！

167L

LZ还说自己不和那个千金“门当户对”吗！？他帅到能娶一百个那种富家千金好吗！不过也不需要她和咱们W神门当户对！！

168L

我的Wowkie！

169L回复168L

LS脸这么大？他能是你的Wowkie吗！

170L回复169L

怎么！他每次去忙蜂我都在！他最早唱摇滚的时候我就喜欢他，内时候还没你呢！

171L回复170L

吼吼！您真是厉害！年龄也大了不少哦！阿姨！

172L回复171L

你说啥！！？

173L楼主

是我是我…………蜜们，对不起哦……不要吵嘛…

174L楼主

我果然还是不要辞职比较好对不对？

175L

啊啊啊大宝贝不要自责呀，不是你的错啊！我们宝贝颜文字都没了555

176L

心肝肝不要道歉，咱们不吵了不吵了。

177L

对对对，都是大美蜜，咱们和和睦睦的。

178L楼主

我也不知道怎么办…我好想再唱歌，但是他觉得危险，说什么也不给我再去了(ﾉಥ益ಥ)

179L

酒吧驻唱很危险吗？

180L

是真的很危险！我作为大蜜很担心！

181L

对啊！上次W神不是被酒瓶砸到了吗！心疼死我了！

182L

天啊内帮人素质太差了！

183L

就是啊，不过之后把瓶子扔回去的Wowkie真的好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

184L

嘿嘿我有清晰图片呐！Wowkie唱歌的时候可帅了！

［图片］［图片］［图片］

185L

卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

186L

kswl，感谢我的神仙姐妹。

187L

kdl，谢谢姐妹。

188L

这个清晰度，您拿单反拍的吗？！

189L回复188L

对，Wowkie每次去内个酒吧唱歌我就拿单反追过去给他拍照。

190L回复189L

那真的很累，要顾及设备不被酒吧的人碰坏，还要防小偷。

191L回复190L

但是Wowkie值得。

192L回复191L

您真的神仙姐妹。

193L

我和我的姐妹，一刻也不能分割——

194L

等下姐妹！我唱出了声！

195L

阿中哥出道5000年洗脑神曲。

196L

但是这颜…LZ真的没有虚报年龄？

197L

我觉得这脸只有二十出头吧这……

198L

这蹦哒的样子！

199L

这小巧的手jio！

200L

这盛满星光的双眸！

201L

好刺眼！这好刺眼的神级笑颜！！！

202L

糟了，是心动的感觉。

203L

糟了，是心动的感觉。

204L

糟了，是心动的感觉。

205L

糟了，是心动的感觉。

206L

心动，是糟了的感觉。

207L

LS你出去吧，纯洁的帖子容不下你这种人！

208L

我双手打字以示清白！！

209L

我双手打…dbq我单手打字了555这个颜我磕爆。

210L

他就是太好看了。

211L楼主

那次太有趣啦！好玩儿！内哥们儿气头上呢，就扔瓶子，不过幸好我机灵躲得快！

212L

你怎么笑得出来！多危险啊！

213L楼主回复212L

对对对对不起嘛……之后不是唱《该》怼回去了嘛ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶ з

214L

啊……有点像我妈训我的场景了。

215L

乍一看有点在养儿子。

216L

他真的有36岁吗？

217L

真实可信，我去酒吧的时候近距离打过照面，而且也问过老板，当时就震惊了。

218L

原来世界上真的有不败的童颜！！

219L

为这个世界的荒诞鼓掌！

220L楼主

说什么呢！我才没有长大！我不喜欢当大人！！收回去收回去，话都收回去，都撤回！

221L

好好好，撤回撤回。

222L

不说了不说了，咱们哥哥就是大厉害！

223L

对对，哥哥是仙子。

224L

仙子哥哥是没有年龄的。

225L

LS说的好！加鸡腿！

226L

但是关键问题还没有解决啊！LZ不去表白吗！？

227L

我觉得那个霸总其实挺好的，不论是真是假，欺骗还是真心，他至少现在给你温柔了呀，而你不也是喜欢现在给予你温柔的他吗。

228L

附议，不要畏畏缩缩的，去表白一下怎么样呢！

229L

大不了被拒绝嘛。

230L

555我的W神有喜欢的人了，而且还是一个骗他婚的男的。

231L

W神都结婚了…但是不妨碍我追他。

232L

得想个办法绿了W神的老公（1/1000）

233L

得想个办法绿了W神的老公（2/1000）

234L

得想个办法绿了W神的老公（3/1000）

235L楼主

谢谢谢谢谢谢谢(*°∀°)=3我我我我之后！之后就去……去…去纠结一会儿！！！

236L

LZ不要怂啊！（尔康手

237L

不要怂就是干啊！！

238L僚机

@Yamaha

239L

LS在干啥？

240L

这是艾特谁呢？

241L

这个人好干净，个人主页啥都没有哎。

242L

所以这谁？

243L Yamaha

@一撮小绿毛 宝贝，别刷论坛了，来吃饭。


End file.
